I Knew You Were Trouble
by ValeriexX
Summary: Another Song-Fic . Raven falls in love but then realizes that this love hurts her too much. RedXxRaven and Friendship JinxXRaven


Trouble

I Do Not Own Teen Titans or Taylor Swift 'I knew you were trouble'

please rxr! :)

* * *

"I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?" Raven said to Jinx softly. She was in Jinxs room in the Hive Five Base.

"It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back...But he never does." She says referring to Jason

"I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it." She continued and Raven remembered when Cyborg had taken Raven to the mechanic shop to fix his 'baby'. He was there. Black messy hair, Stormy Gray eyes, and that stupid smirk on his face. And from then she knew he was trouble.

"And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright." This time Jinx put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Raven stared at Jinx as a small tear fell from her eyes.

"But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" Raven said looking at Jinx with a forced smile. Her smile didn't catch her eyes

"Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him."Raven said. Jinx was just listening like a best friend should.

"It was losing me." She finished and at that moment all the flashbacks came to her.

_Flashback_

'Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me'

When Jason and Raven first met it was like love at first sight. But as time passed Jason pushed her away and didnt pay much attention to her.

'I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me'

Raven was now hurt. After the little argument with Jason and some man at a bar she had managed to get hurt phisically and Jason ignored her and fled out the bar.

'And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me'

Raven rubbed her head as she was sitting next to Jason in his truck. She was smiling because things had gotten better between her and Jason. Her smile was soon turned to a frown when she heard sirens and she looked and Jason with that smirk on his face.  
"Hold on tight baby. Were gonna go for a ride" He told her before he sped. And after the little car chase she got out the car and stormed home not bothering to even look at him. He had promised he wasnt gonna do things like that .again.

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Til you put me down, oh  
knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been'

She had melted. Again. When he came to her and apologized for his being. She made that stupid choice to belive him again. So tonight they were going to a party.

'Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

When they got there. There was alot of people and it was dark. The music was good and they went dancing

'No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning'

Raven was to lost in the music she didnt even relize that Jason had fled from the dancefloor.

'Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
'He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!'

Swinging her hips to the beat of the music and was about to ask Jason for something to drink. But as she turned around he wasnt there. Thinking whatever ,she went herself.

'I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been'  
'Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

As she reached the counter she opens some beer and drank a little bit. She just watched the people dancing and wondered where Jason was.

'And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah'

When Raven went to look for Jason she found him. Kissing another girl and dancing with her. She was so shocked that she had droped her beer . Some of the liquid had spilled on Jason pants and he looked at her wide eyes. She just turned and left.

'I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been'  
'Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

She had managed to get away from the people and crowd and fell on the cold hard ground. She rolled on her stomach and closed her eyes. What had happend suprised her put it didnt hurt her. Because deep inside she knew that he was that type of person and he was capable of doing this to her.

Moring came and she was there in the middle of nowhere .there was many empty red cup and beer bottles and things like that. And 20 ft away Jason was looking at her emotionless. She reached for the necklace that he had given her, had a good look at it , held it in hand and it fell to the ground. She searced the floor and found a phone, picked it up, looked at Jason one last time. He was much closer now only 5ft away. His eyes were begging her to forgive him but he had already hurt her too much so she turned , walked away ignoring his calls for her.

Once she reached an alley she got the phone she had picked up and dialed the only person she could trust. Her best friend Jinx.

'I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble'

Jason had came to her house 2 days after the party but the only thing he got was a sad smile from Raven and a punch in the jaw from a pink haired lady.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble'

please rxr! :)


End file.
